1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit interrupter and, more particularly, it pertains to an electric contactor having a controller optical indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past a visual indicator has been used generally on motor controllers to establish whether the controller is in the open or closed condition. For that purpose a moving crossbar assembly on the unit has been used as the indication means. However, a disadvantage of directly using the moving crossbar assembly is that the crossbar may be manually altered or jammed.